Portal:Episodes
Season 1 Episode 1.png|''The Dark Hand''|link=The Dark Hand Episode 2.png|''The Power Within''|link=The Power Within Episode 3.png|''The Mask of El Toro Fuerte''|link=The Mask of El Toro Fuerte Episode 4.png|''Enter the Viper''|link=Enter the Viper Episode 5.png|''Shell Game''|link=Shell Game Episode 6.png|''Project A, for Astral''|link=Project A, for Astral Episode 7.png|''Bullies''|link=Bullies Episode 8.png|''Tough Break''|link=Tough Break Episode 9.png|''The Rock''|link=The Rock Episode 10.png|''The Jade Monkey''|link=The Jade Monkey Episode 11.png|''The Dog and Piggy Show''|link=The Dog and Piggy Show Episode 12.png|''The Tiger and the Pussycat''|link=The Tiger and the Pussycat Episode 13.png|''Day of the Dragon''|link=Day of the Dragon Season 2 Episode 14.png|''Through the Rabbit Hole''|link=Through the Rabbit Hole Episode 15.png|''The Warrior Incarnate''|link=The Warrior Incarnate Episode 16.png|''Snake Hunt |link=Snake Hunt Episode 17.png|''The Mother of All Battles|link=The Mother of All Battles Episode 18.png|''The Stronger Evil''|link=The Stronger Evil Episode 19.png|''The J-Team''|link=The J-Team Episode 20.png|''Jade Times Jade''|link=Jade Times Jade Episode 21.png|''The Curse of El Chupacabra''|link=The Curse of El Chupacabra Episode 22.png|''Rumble in the Big House''|link=Rumble in the Big House Episode 23.png|''Lost City of the Muntabs''|link=Lost City of the Muntabs Episode 24.png|''And He Does His Own Stunts''|link=And He Does His Own Stunts Episode 25.png|''Showdown in the Old West''|link=Showdown in the Old West Episode 26.png|''Queen of the Shadowkhan''|link=Queen of the Shadowkhan Episode 27.png|''Origami''|link=Origami Episode 28.png|''Shanghai Moon''|link=Shanghai Moon Episode 29.png|''The Lotus Temple''|link=The Lotus Temple Episode 30.png|''Armor of the Gods''|link=Armor of the Gods Episode 31.png|''Agent Tag''|link=Agent Tag Episode 32.png|''Tale of the Demon Tail''|link=Tale of the Demon Tail Episode 33.png|''The Return of the Pussycat''|link=The Return of the Pussycat Episode 34.png|''Scouts Honor''|link=Scouts Honor Episode 35.png|''Danger in the Deep Freeze''|link=Danger in the Deep Freeze Episode 36.png|''Into the Mouth of Evil''|link=Into the Mouth of Evil Episode 37.png|''The King and Jade''|link=The King and Jade Episode 38.png|''The New Atlantis''|link=The New Atlantis Episode 39.png|''The Eighth Door''|link=The Eighth Door Episode 40.png|''Demon World (Part 1)|link=Demon World (Part 1) Episode 41.png|''Demon World (Part 2)|link=Demon World (Part 2) Episode 42.png|''Enter the Cat''|link=Enter the Cat Episode 43.png|''Pleasure Cruise''|link=Pleasure Cruise Episode 44.png|''Tough Luck''|link=Tough Luck Episode 45.png|''The Chosen One''|link=The Chosen One Episode 46.png|''Glove Story''|link=Glove Story Episode 47.png|''The Chan Who Knew Too Much''|link=The Chan Who Knew Too Much Episode 48.png|''Chi of the Vampire''|link=Chi of the Vampire Episode 49.png|''The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute''|link=The Good, the Bad, the Blind, the Deaf and the Mute Episode 50.png|''Shrink Rap''|link=Shrink Rap Episode 51.png|''I'll Be a Monkey's Puppet''|link=I'll Be a Monkey's Puppet Episode 52.png|''The Amazing T-Girl''|link=The Amazing T-Girl Season 3 Episode 53.png|''Re-Enter the J-Team''|link=Re-Enter the J-Team Episode 54.png|''The Powers Unleashed''|link=The Powers Unleashed Episode 55.png|''Viva Las Jackies''|link=Viva Las Jackies Episode 56.png|''Aztec Rat Race''|link=Aztec Rat Race Episode 57.png|''Monkey a Go-Go''|link=Monkey a Go-Go Episode 58.png|''When Pigs Fly''|link=When Pigs Fly Episode 59.png|''Rabbit Run''|link=Rabbit Run Episode 60.png|''Sheep In, Sheep Out''|link=Sheep In, Sheep Out Episode 61.png|''The Invisible Mom''|link=The Invisible Mom Episode 62.png|''A Jolly J-Team X-Mas''|link=A Jolly J-Team X-Mas Episode 63.png|''Little Valmont, Big Jade''|link=Little Valmont, Big Jade Episode 64.png|''The Ox-Head Incident''|link=The Ox-Head Incident Episode 65.png|''Animal Crackers''|link=Animal Crackers Episode 66.png|''Tohru Who?|link=Tohru Who? Episode 67.png|''Re-Enter the Dragon|link=Re-Enter the Dragon Episode 68.png|''A Night at the Opera''|link=A Night at the Opera Episode 69.png|''Attack of the J-Clones''|link=Attack of the J-Clones Season 4 Episode 70.png|''The Masks of the Shadowkhan''|link=The Masks of the Shadowkhan Episode 71.png|''Samurai Ratso''|link=Samurai Ratso Episode 72.png|''The Amazing T-Troop''|link=The Amazing T-Troop Episode 73.png|''Black Magic''|link=Black Magic Episode 74.png|''The Demon Behind''|link=The Demon Behind Episode 75.png|''Fright Fight Night''|link=Fright Fight Night Episode 76.png|''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu''|link=Half a Mask of Kung-Fu Episode 77.png|''The Shadow Eaters''|link=The Shadow Eaters Episode 78.png|''The Good Guys''|link=The Good Guys Episode 79.png|''Deja Vu''|link=Deja Vu Episode 80.png|''J2: Rise of the Dragons''|link=J2: Rise of the Dragons Episode 81.png|''The J-Tots''|link=The J-Tots Episode 82.png|''Ninja Twilight''|link=Ninja Twilight Season 5 Episode 83.png|''Relics of Demon Past''|link=Relics of Demon Past Episode 84.png|''It's All in the Game''|link=It's All in the Game Episode 85.png|''Black and White and Chi All Over''|link=Black and White and Chi All Over Episode 86.png|''Dragon Scouts''|link=Dragon Scouts Episode 87.png|''The Demon Beneath My Wings''|link=The Demon Beneath My Wings Episode 88.png|''Mirror, Mirror''|link=Mirror, Mirror Episode 89.png|''Antler Action''|link=Antler Action Episode 90.png|''Clash of the Titanics''|link=Clash of the Titanics Episode 91.png|''Stealing Thunder''|link=Stealing Thunder Episode 92.png|''Weight and See''|link=Weight and See Episode 93.png|''J2 Revised''|link=J2 Revised Episode 94.png|''The Powers That Be (Part 1)|link=The Powers That Be (Part 1) Episode 95.png|''The Powers That Be (Part 2)|link=The Powers That Be (Part 2) Category:Episodes